The present invention relates to an arrangement for mounting printed circuit boards, partitions or the like in a housing.
Arrangements for mounting printed circuit boards, partitions and the like in housings, particularly in electronic switch housings, are known in the art. The known arrangements of the above-mentioned general type possess some disadvantages in the sense of their capability of fast and reliable fixation of printed circuit boards, partitions and the like in the housings.